memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Quadrant
Future of the political makeup of the quadrant. While the future of the Delta Quadrant and the powers within it is unclear, and any attempts to outline the future is only speculation, a few important events will certainly shape things in the centuries after 2378. The blow to the Borg in 2378 may or may not affect the balances of power in the quadrant, but as the exact extent of the damage, if any, is unknown, it is unclear how this will affect things. The release and subsequent scattering of the remaining Vaadwauur is also likely to have an impact on the quadrant. While their technology was relatively out of date, they possess an edge in that they allegedly know many underspace corridors that were unknown to all but them. According to the Think Tank, the Vidiian phage was cured. The Vidiians were a technologically advanced species, and without the crippling effects of the phage, they have the potential to become a formidable power. ---- I removed the above information and placed it here for discussion. This is all speculation that refers to the universe itself rather than production, so it can't be placed in background information. So do we keep it? --From Andoria with Love 23:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Exploration of the Delta Quadrant It is likely there will be a subspace vortex located in the Beta Quadrant leading over 60,000 light-years from here to the other side of the galaxy. We also know that the Delta Quadrant is the place where no starship has ever been here before . In the Star Trek: Pioneers audio series, the USS Pioneer has discovered a gateway other than the Barzan wormhole, a subspace vortex, and that the Talaxians becoming a member of the United Federation of Planets. ::Sorry, but this is completely non-canon. See and policies. Also, please sign your comments by using four ~ symbols at the end of your last sentance.Jaz 05:01, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Romulan Empire in Delta Quadrant Hi I had read in the wikipedia article bout Delta Quadrant that the Romulans have much of their empire in Delta Quadrant too. -- 21:39, 24 September 2006 (UTC) *I believe you may have misread, for the Romulan article there states: They are the dominant race of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the larger empires in the Beta Quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy. Additionally, the Romulans do not have any known territory in the Delta Quadrant. Hope this helps! - Enzo Aquarius 23:08, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Distant Origin I have to complain about the following passage; "Millions of years before recorded Human history, the Voth left Earth and traveled to the Delta Quadrant where they established a powerful and reclusive civilization. (VOY: "Distant Origin") " The distant origin theory was just that, a theory. We never found out if it was correct or not. I suggest this replacement; "Millions of years before recorded Human history, it is speculated that the Voth may have left Earth and traveled to the Delta Quadrant where they established a powerful and reclusive civilization. 05:47, 11 September 2007 (UTC)